


Good morning

by happy_lil_gay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Happy girlfriends, LIGHT body worship, Maria Reynolds - Freeform, Mentions of past abuse, Oral Sex, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Past James Reynolds/Maria Reynolds, early morning sex, tee shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_lil_gay/pseuds/happy_lil_gay
Summary: A shitty little one shot, enjoy!





	Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> A shitty little one shot, enjoy!

Since she’d moved out of the dorms and into an apartment with Eliza’s, Maria had woken up every morning happy. More often than not she would be the first to rise and she would put on a kettle for the two of them always making Matcha for Eliza and Chai for herself and some sort of grab and go breakfast for the two of them. When they got home at night Eliza was in charge of dinner, it was a system that worked for them.

This morning was no different, Maria had gone with breakfast sandwiches wrapped in tinfoil. An “E” and “M” marked what belonged to who, though these details seemed mundane and small it was exactly that homey feeling that made it so special to Maria.

“Good morning,” Eliza’s voice was light and airy, a nice change from how James’ voice had been thick and gravelly when he woke. That always seemed to happen in the happiest moments like this, that little, dark shadow of James would hover over her until she realized she’d stopped breathing.

‘It’ll get better with time, be gentle with yourself, his influence will get smaller with time,’ Eliza always said to her and those sentiments seemed to help when she said them to herself.

“Good morning,” Maria replied turning around to face the other woman finding that her breath caught in her throat. It was just an oversized tee shirt, something Maria had picked up at a thrift store a few months ago for a night out or something but the way Eliza wore it stole the air from her lungs. The tease of her shoulder balanced by a bit of thigh on the other side, the contrast of the dark gray against her lighter skin tone, the sleepy distant look in Eliza’s eyes, bed head, it was too much.

Her instincts took over, her body moving before her brain could process it. She dropped to her knees and crawled towards the other woman glancing up, Eliza looked far more awake now but side nothing. Maria’s hands started on the backs of Eliza’s calves, her fingers skirting up lightly until she reached her ass grabbing at the bare flesh and moaning gentle “No panties?” Eliza just bit down on her bottom lip and shook her head tucking a lock of hair behind her ear ”Can I take you back to bed ’Liza? Please?” She asked

Eliza reached down and pulled Maria up by her arm and pulled her girlfriend into a gentle kiss before lacing their fingers together and leading her back to the bedroom. She let go of Maria's hand to start to pull the tee shirt off, only to be stopped.

”Keep it on beautiful,” Maria encouraged and pressed her lips to Eliza’s leading her onto the bed. Once Eliza was situated on the bed Maria dropped to her knees again and hiked up the fabric of the teeshirt spreading the other woman’s legs and flicked her tongue over her clit. One of her favorite things about Eliza was how responsive she was her fingers finding it’s way into Maria’s hair as she gasped opening her legs a little wider.

Maria pulled away teasing her middle finger up her girlfriend's labia before pushing the finger inside her curling it as she leaned down to suck on Eliza’s clit. A high moan came from Eliza easing Maria into a sort of trance-like state as she continued to lick and suck at Eliza’s womanhood. Her eyes slipped shut just listening to the way Eliza moaned for her, the way her body would tighten when something was particularly good, how sweet she tasted, this was her heaven. 

It wasn't too long until Eliza’s body was tightening around her fingers, the woman crying out as she came. Maria kept touching and playing with her until she was sure her orgasm had subsided and pulled away. Her partner's thighs were still shaking gently from the intensity of her orgasm, one hand rested lazily on her breast while her chest heaved. Maria leaned down to kiss Eliza again whose lips were soft as always but pliant and relaxed as she recovered from her climax.

”Again?” Maria asked practically shaking herself with the need to make Eliza come again.

”I'm gonna be late for class,” she protested 

”Is that a no?” 

”God no,” Eliza relented leading Maria’s face back to her womanhood.

*****

Maria stayed at the foot of the bed for at least to more orgasms before Eliza finally pulled her back, her inner thighs messy and shaking. Her girlfriend was pulled up into a kiss before insisting on taking Eliza in her arms and nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

”Can I touch you, love?” Eliza asked turning towards the other who merely kissed the Schuyler and shook her head.

”Maybe later, I just want to enjoy this, okay?” To which Eliza had to agreed. Maria held onto Eliza tighter happy with where she was and the company she was keeping, a little over a year ago happy seemed impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed leave me a little comment! Anything you want to share? I'm at foreverylight.tumblr.com
> 
> Check it out! Love you guys!


End file.
